Talk:Future Shock/@comment-7180588-20170402003352
=The Adventures Of Skylar Storm Wiki = Chase McFly =The Adventures Of Skylar Storm Wiki= *SaveLabRats =Private Messages= *SaveLabRats *Weponry12 *Welcome to the The Bree Chronicles Wiki chat *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *3:13 SaveLabRats hey *3:18 Chase McFly BRB *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *3:20 Chase McFly Let's continue *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *3:21 Chase McFly Save? *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *3:21 Chase McFly You there? *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *3:22 Chase McFly Ready to continue *? *Esther: What brings you to Portland? *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *3:28 Chase McFly ? *You there? *Hello? *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *3:52 Chase McFly SLR? *When can we resume *SaveLabRats has left the chat. *SaveLabRats has joined the chat. *4:03 Chase McFly ? *4:09 SaveLabRats hey sry for taking 2 long *4:09 Chase McFly It's okay * *Esther: What brings you to Portland? *4:09 SaveLabRats Chase: Theres a shapeshifter villan named noland here *4:10 Chase McFly Esther: You don't mean Naldo do you? *4:10 SaveLabRats (sorry ill correct it to naldo) *Chase: Theres a shapeshifter villain named naldo here *4:13 Chase McFly Esther: That's my boyfriend *'s name *4:13 SaveLabRats Chase: We need to know if he works with the shapeshifter alliance *4:15 Chase McFly Esther: I'll ask him *Later.. *Esther: He demands to speak with you *4:18 SaveLabRats Skylar: Where is he? *4:18 Chase McFly Esther: His house is a few blocks away *4:18 SaveLabRats Skylar: lets go *4:19 Chase McFly It's black and a bit scary *Later... *Oliver: Here it is! *I'll open the door. *Sound good guys? *4:19 SaveLabRats (whhich character said that its black & scary?) *Chase: Be careful it could be a trap *4:20 Chase McFly (Esther) *4:20 SaveLabRats k thx *4:20 Chase McFly Gabe: why do you think that? *4:21 SaveLabRats Chase: We're used to fighting with the shapeshifter alliance, they're very decietful *4:21 Chase McFly teddy: I'll provide back-up *Let's make a plan *Weponry12 has joined the chat. *Weponry12 has left the chat. *4:24 Chase McFly (Weponry, leave this chat alone please) *Hello? *You there? *4:25 SaveLabRats (me or weponry?) *4:25 Chase McFly (You) *4:25 SaveLabRats yeah im here wry *4:25 Chase McFly (Let's resumne) *4:25 SaveLabRats *sry *was i rude? *4:26 Chase McFly *4:26 SaveLabRats k *4:27 Chase McFly Teddy opens the door *Naldo: You must be the Elite Force *I'm preparede... *Whose your leader? *4:29 SaveLabRats Chase: Skylar and I *4:29 Chase McFly Oliver: And me in emergencies *4:29 SaveLabRats Chase: when was that? *4:30 Chase McFly Naldo: Back up against the wall or goodbye to your friends *4:30 SaveLabRats Skylar: explode! *4:30 Chase McFly Skylar: when you got knocked out and imposted *Naldo: You killed my family! *Prepare to die! *Naldo fights and then explods *4:30 SaveLabRats Gabe and Teddy shoot rapid fire *4:31 Chase McFly Esther: Did you have to kill him? *4:31 SaveLabRats Chase: We had to he was gonna destroy us and the rest of the superheroes. *Weponry12 has joined the chat. *4:31 Weponry12 hello *4:32 Chase McFly (Hi Weponry) *Weponry12 has been banned by SaveLabRats (undo). *4:32 Chase McFly (PM) *SaveLabRats has ended the Chat ban for Weponry12. *4:33 SaveLabRats im so sorry weponry *lets continue *4:34 Chase McFly Esther: I understand *Good luck back in NY *My friends Barry and shelby will understand *4:35 SaveLabRats (centium city) *(i changed it) *4:35 Chase McFly (I meant to put NJ) *4:36 SaveLabRats (ok sry) *4:36 Chase McFly Oliver:Let's head home! *(They go back, episode ends) *(Want to do our next ep?) *4:38 SaveLabRats yeah *4:38 Chase McFly Can you check which one it is *4:39 SaveLabRats blast to the past *4:39 Chase McFly Kay *What's the plot again? *4:41 SaveLabRats after douglas gets injured Oliver and Skylar have to get his DNA from 1990 becuase in 1992 he becomes evil and oliver and skylar check out everything from 1990s america *4:42 Chase McFly I thought it involved the 1980s *Not the 90s *4:42 SaveLabRats i know but ant farm already did 1980s is 90s ok? *4:43 Chase McFly ANT Farm didn't really show us much of *0s culture *80s *I know a lot more about it than the 90s *4:43 SaveLabRats ur right how about 1985 *4:43 Chase McFly Sure okay *To the game! *Douglas: Ow, my eyes... *4:45 SaveLabRats Chase: Its gonna be ok doglas ill figure something out and tighten up security in the penthouse *4:45 Chase McFly Douglas: Thanks Ch-cough-cough-Chase *If you think of a way I can be helped, tell me, okay? *4:46 SaveLabRats Chase: Ok *4:46 Chase McFly Kaz: Maybe his DNA's getting moldy *4:48 SaveLabRats Chase: thats it someonme could get Douglas' dna from 1985 he was 11 then *his dna will be back to normal *4:48 Chase McFly Douglas: No I wasn't 11 *I was 21 *4:48 SaveLabRats (on the lr wiki douglas was born in 1974) *4:49 Chase McFly (Oh, well, that may have been not accurate do to the evnts of EF) *4:49 SaveLabRats actually we can do it that way ur right *4:49 Chase McFly (Donald implies he was born in 1966 in EF) *(Douglas is a bit younger) *4:49 SaveLabRats Chase: sorry *4:50 Chase McFly So 15 sound good? *4:50 SaveLabRats no i like 21 *4:50 Chase McFly Great *Douglas: Oliver, Skylar, I'm picking you two *4:50 SaveLabRats Oliver: Brilliant *Skylar: We just need to find the wormhole transporter *(PM) *4:53 Chase McFly Chase: The time machine is in the closet *4:54 SaveLabRats Its called daventime *4:54 Chase McFly Kaz: here's some instructions *Oliver: Skylar, lookj *Here is a destination layout *Centium City, New Jersey October 26th, 1985 *Good date? *He went evil in 1990 *4:58 SaveLabRats Chase: Yeah thats good *4:58 Chase McFly (They get going and arrive in the past) *4:58 SaveLabRats i need a few min brb *4:59 Chase McFly Okay *Waiuting.. *5:17 SaveLabRats ready *5:19 Chase McFly Yes *Oliver: Look, Skylar, It's The Domain *5:21 SaveLabRats Skylar: and there is an arcade *5:21 Chase McFly So different *GTG *5:22 SaveLabRats who said so different im confused *7:24 Chase McFly Hello